


First Times

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, Unilock, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Sherlock, mollock, virginlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: The story starts as a UniLock/VirginLock all the way through to the end of season 4. Rated for smut it's Sherlolly through and through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off an apology, I feel like I've been away ages. A 7 week stint on jury service followed by my mother in law staying and I've just had very little time to even think about writing and posting. For those that are interested in was an Attempted Murder case, a drugs hand shot another drug gang member in the face with a sawn off shotgun, and yes, we did find them guilty. They got 95 years all together. I'm so glad I got the chance to watch it all unfold though.
> 
> But I'm back and with a fic which starts off as a Unilock/Virginlock but goes all the way through to the end of season 4. I hope you enjoy it.

The music was loud and Molly was having a hard time hearing the boy she was being chatted up by. He'd already bought her one drink and persuaded a kiss from her and now he was offering to buy her another.

The uni bar was alive with people for a disco, it didn't quite have the full street cred of a rave, and Molly was hoping to catch herself a guy. So far since she got to university a few months earlier she had had slim pickings. The guys in her class had soon given up on her once they realised she was brighter than them and most of the others seemed to consider her too stand offish or geeky. Tonight she'd tried to soften her look by curling her long hair which was normally pulled back in a tight pony tail. She'd also had her make up put on by her far more glamorous friend, Caroline, …a friend who'd trapped off with a guy half an hour ago and was now nowhere to be seen.

Phil nudged her elbow and passed her her drink, a Bacardi and coke but before she could even bring it to her lips there was a shout from her left and a hand reached over and plucked it out of her grip. She recognised the guy who'd taken it but she just stared at him in open mouthed shock as he ranted at Phil and she felt her blood run cold when she heard the words Rohipnol and a promise to report him to the police. She knew that drug…it had been in the news recently, it was called the date rape drug. She stared at Phil who was looking angry, but more than that he looked defensive and embarrassed.

Fists were formed and for a moment Molly thought the two of them were actually going to have a fight in the middle of the bar but then Phil just swore, called her a miserable, flat-chested bitch and then he turned on his heels and walked away. The whole incident had taken less than a minute and Molly was reeling with shock.

Her erstwhile saviour watched the other guy go before turning back to her, still holding what she now guessed was a spiked drink.

'I take it you've figured out why I stepped in.'

She nodded and pointed to her glass. 'He drugged my drink.'

'Yeah, I saw him doing it. I was just about to leave but I couldn't stand by and do nothing.'

All she felt was utter relief and gratitude that he had intervened, she didn't even like to consider what could have happened if he hadn't.

'Thank you so much. C…can I buy you a drink... to say thank you?'

He narrowed his eyes and looked around as though searching for an escape route. He was quite a bit taller than her and she guesstimated he was about six foot. He had shaggy, curly dark hair which was cut quite short at the back but fell over his eyes, eyes that she already knew were gorgeous.

She knew for a fact he wasn't taking the same Medical Degree that she was but she had seen him sitting in on some of their classes; anatomy being the main one.

She put her hand on his arm and his eyes latched on to their point of contact but she didn't pull away. 'Please.'

'Fine, go on. I need to get the barman to pour this away…can't just leave it out in case someone else decides to drink it.'

Molly scrunched her nose up at the idea of someone picking up a random drink but she knew he was right, some of the skint drunks here probably would out of desperation.

She followed him as he made his way through the crowd. No one ever seemed to see her and she always had to push her way through but they seemed to part before him, most scowling but others nodding to him in recognition. She didn't know much about him but she did know that he was called Sherlock Holmes and that even though he was eighteen like her he'd already graduated Chemistry and was now taking a masters class. The terms banded around were child prodigy, genius and wanker in equal measure. She had also heard that he was a druggie but she'd never seen any sign of it herself, not that she hung around in those kind of circles; Molly Hooper was a good girl even if she sometimes wished she wasn't.

When they got to the bar he ordered a Bacardi and coke for Molly and a double whiskey for himself and then he stood back to let her pay. She smiled at him appreciating the gesture. This was her way of saying thank you and he was making it clear he wasn't picking her up…at least not by buying her drinks. She did hope he still wanted to pick her up though as he was hands down the most attractive guy that she had ever seen.

She also heard him asking for the bar manager before giving him the spiked drink and describing Phil down to a tee.

Finally they had their drinks and then she was following him through the crowds to a back room that she hadn't even known existed. As they went through the door he murmured in her ear about it being a post-grads only room but she figured she was allowed in as his guest.

They could still hear the music but it wasn't as grating and rather than standing room it was filled with ancient chairs and settees. Most of them were filled with older kids but they found a free one near a back entrance and settled themselves into it.

Molly turned towards him and gave him her best smile but he just sat hunched over staring at his drink.

'I know you don't I?'

He glanced round at her and frowned.

'You come into some of the anatomy classes?'

'Oh right…yeah. I've seen you in there as well…class swot from the answers you've given.'

She blushed with hurt embarrassment. It appeared he didn't like a clever girl either…but then he carried on.

'Makes a pleasant change to hear someone giving intelligent answers for once. I fear for our national health with the state of some of the imbeciles taking medicine.'

She couldn't help but chuckle at his disgust so she decided to quiz him some more.

'So, why do you come in…you aren't taking medicine are you?'

'No, but my classes are boring so I often skip them to go to others. It's either that or shooting up, anything to relieve the boredom.' He sighed and Molly felt completely conflicted. She was horrified by his open admission of drug taking but likewise she couldn't help the feelings of attraction going through her as she spoke to him. Maybe it was the bad boy image or the idea of fixing someone who was broken but she found him fascinating.

'So, what about you….what's your name?'

'Molly, Molly Hooper.'

'So, what about you Molly Hooper? What's your ambition in life? Don't tell me…you want to save the world by treating plague victims in Africa or become a paediatrician and curing children, shedding a tear every time for those you couldn't save.'

Molly resented him pigeon holing her like that…it was just like everyone else in her life and she was fed up of it. She lifted her head and jutted her jaw out determinedly. 'Actually, I want to specialise in pathology. I always have.'

He finally turned his head and looked at her, truly looked at her and she almost wished she could turn away from the intensity of his gaze but she stood her ground and stared back at him; even as she felt her body physically responding to him in a way she had never experienced before. You see the one thing that Molly hadn't really told anyone was that she was still a virgin. She'd decided to concentrate on her A Levels and have some fun at University but now that she was here, losing her virginity had proved harder than she'd expected. Maybe if she'd been less discerning it would have been easier but she still had standards. For a fleeting moment she wondered if Sherlock would sleep with her. She felt a little bit guilty knowing that she probably wouldn't refuse him.

'A pathologist…hmm, there's more to you than meets the eye then isn't there Molly Hooper.' He cocked his head to one side and seemed to be studying her. She picked up her drink, needing a bit of Dutch courage and a reason to not be looking at him.

'You're an only child…first in your extended family to come to university…you've concentrated on your studies so far and…yes, you're a virgin. So, I'm assuming you've got bored with that state and you're ready to change it, hence the outfit and the poor choice in guys.'

Molly's mouth fell open in shock and she wasn't quite sure whether to slap him or congratulate him on his accuracy.

He smiled smugly, her expression answering his question over whether his assumptions were correct and he rewarded himself with downing half of his whiskey in one gulp.

'So, come on, what's the attraction with having sex? It seems to be all anyone seems to think about here…it's like a group obsession.'

Molly frowned at him and then laughed. She wasn't sure she'd ever been asked an odder question. 'What? Are you telling me you've never been interested in or had sex yourself?'

He shrugged. 'I've been curious and I've read up on the subject. I know all the medical and hormonal reasons why people are enamoured by it, but why they chase it constantly…' he shook his head…'nope, no idea. People would get so much more done if they put just half the energy they put into sex towards other pursuits. Take this lot…' he waved his hand around the room…' half of them will fail their masters because they're too busy shagging around.'

Molly couldn't quite believe she was arguing the case for having sex with an eighteen year old guy…wasn't it supposed to be the other way around. All she could assume was that he was asexual… a term she'd heard banded around in sixth form for anyone not interested in sex…at least that was the nice word, frigid was the mean one.

'Well I don't know…it's supposed to feel good isn't it? If both parties like each other, if there's chemistry…'

Sherlock took another sip of his drink. 'Now chemistry is supposed to be my area but I don't remember them covering that in class…so come on, is there chemistry between us for example?'

He turned to her and fixed her with another intense stare and all Molly wanted to do was lean forward and kiss him. His eyes were gorgeous and with a couple of drinks running through her veins she could lose herself in them. His cheekbones looked like she could cut herself on them and his full lips were inviting her to press her own against them. Slowly she licked her tongue over her lip and she saw his gaze drop down to watch the gesture.

She found herself answering involuntarily. 'Yes…yes I'd say there is.'

He tried to sneer but she saw his expression falter and she moved a little closer wanting to be nearer to him.

She blinked at him and found herself continuing. 'I mean, what's the point of all the theory if you never put it into practice? Any good scientist knows they have to experiment to prove the hypothesis.'

She saw him swallow heavily but he didn't pull away and she edged closer still, putting her hand onto his jean covered thigh and feeling the strong muscle under her palm.

'Your argument is a very sound one Miss Hooper and I'm not sure I have any way to refute it.'

Molly took advantage of the alcohol running through her bloodstream to just take what she wanted and she closed the distance between them and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your responses both to my return and to chapter 1. I'm so glad you like the premise. Let's heat things up a little between our two innocent virgins ;).

His lips were soft under her own but his body was hard, all wiry muscle and bones. She shifted closer and used her hands, which had come up to either side of his face, to tilt his head and help her to deepen this kiss. She wasn't sure from their conversation whether he had ever kissed anyone before but he was surprisingly good at it if he hadn't. He followed her lead and she felt one of his hands on her waist and the other in her hair.

Her heart was beating faster as they carried on kissing and all of her thoughts were focused on him and the feel of his mouth on hers, he was consuming her, making her want more of him. She felt dizzy and out of control and it was only the fact that they were in public that stopped her from sliding herself onto his lap.

It seemed Sherlock had no such compunctions though as he broke the kiss for just long enough to move her onto his knee and then they were kissing again. He leant back against the settee drawing her with him so that she was leaning on his chest, against the black and grey t shirt that he was wearing. Meanwhile his hands were under her shirt and making their way up her spine. They seemed to span the whole width of her back and his palms felt hot against her skin leaving scorch marks wherever they went; her whole body felt on fire for him.

They finally had to break apart to catch their breath and she found herself looking into those enigmatic eyes and she had the fleeting impression that he was searching her very soul, but before they could start kissing again they were interrupted by a voice behind them.

'Bloody hell looks like psycho Holmes has got himself a girl….' Molly turned to see a lad in his early twenties with a couple of mates standing over them. He turned his attention to her. 'You should run whilst you still have a chance, you don't want mystic meg here telling you your life history based on some blob of ketchup on your top….he's barking.'

The lads all laughed and she could feel Sherlock tensing under her but before she could say anything in responce he stood taking her with him until her feet touched the ground.

'Fuck off Sebastian. Just because you're too stupid to work it out doesn't mean it isn't genuine science.'

The guy he'd spoken to snorted. 'In your dreams is it science. Why don't you come with us pretty one? We can show you a better time than he ever will.'

Molly had come across his type before, posh, rich, entitled and she had no intention of going anywhere with him.

She took Sherlock's arm, leaning into him. 'No thanks, I think I'll take my chances, he seems far more interesting than you'll ever be.'

Sebastian's mates guffawed and he sneered, his lip curling in disgust. 'Whatever bitch.'

Sherlock rolled his eyes and led Molly away from them and as he did she looked at his face but his expression was inscrutable. She got the impression that this was a regular occurrence and her heart went out to him. She might not be overly popular herself but she had friends, people she hung out with. She suddenly realised that she had never seen this guy hanging out with anyone, or even talking to anyone in her class.

As they hit the outside air she shivered a bit but it was surprisingly mild for the time of year. She was about to ask Sherlock where he was taking her when he slowed and turned to face her. She looked up into his eyes and only had a moment to comprehend the look in his before he moved to kiss her again. She sank into his embrace relishing the feel of his arms around her and a couple of seconds later he moved them back a little until her back was against the wall at the side of the Student Union.

She let her hands move around to his waist feeling his strong muscles under her fingers and she couldn't resist moving her hands under the fabric of his t shirt. He moved his head and started to kiss down her neck and she hummed in delight at the feel of his mouth on her skin.

'My God, Molly Hooper what is it about you? You make me want to try things I've never thought of doing before.'

She felt a shudder of nervous energy run through her and it seemed to culminate between her legs and for the first time in her life she wanted someone else to touch her there; she wanted him to touch her. She just didn't know how to ask him, this was all so new to her.

His hands meanwhile were back under her top and as she felt his thumbs brush the underside of her breasts she moaned and arched towards him. It seemed to spur him on and as his mouth closed over hers once more as his right hand moved to cover her left breast.

A moment later though and he pulled away from her breathing heavily and she felt her heart sink wondering if he'd had enough.

Instead he smiled almost shyly. 'We shouldn't do this here. Do you…umm…do you want to come back to my place? I don't share with anyone so we wouldn't be interrupted.'

This was it, a moment that she felt would be pivotal in her life. The good girl in her told her they should wait and maybe date or at the very least go back to hers where her flat mates would be on hand if things went faster than she liked. But the rebel in her was fed up with waiting, with always doing the right thing and somehow she trusted him implicitly. He'd stepped in and rescued her from that creep, he'd not made any advances until she'd initiated things and she just knew that if she said no at any point he'd back off; so she took his hand and nodded her agreement.

He smirked and turned towing her across the campus towards the closest halls of residence but just before they got to the entrance he turned right and took them down the road towards the centre of town. He turned his head as though he'd sensed her confusion, 'I live on Montague St in a flat that I used to share with my brother. He left last year so it's all mine now, I could have found a flatshare but from what I can see most people are idiots or boring or both.'

She knew Montague St and she was impressed, it was an expensive place to live and she wouldn't have expected any students to be living there. He must come from money to be able to afford it.

It took them another five minutes to get there and by the time they turned into the street Molly was shivering with cold. Sherlock must have noticed because he suddenly took his black jacket off and slung it around her shoulders. She smiled and thanked him as she pulled it closer and she couldn't help but inhale his scent. She still couldn't quite believe that she was doing this…going back to a guy's flat with the intention of having sex. Half of her was terrified and the other half eager to get on with it.

It seemed that Sherlock felt the same because he opened up the door to the house and as she stepped inside he pressed her against the wall once more and kissed her again, his hand automatically moving back to her breast, massaging it through her clothes and groaning as he did, his hips rocking lightly against her own and showing his physical desire for her hard against her hip.

When they broke apart he took her hand and led her up the stairs. 'My flat's up here. The landlady, Mrs Turner, is a friend of the family…I suspect she reports back my behaviour to my parents but I'm good at hiding anything I don't want them to know.' He smiled again and she couldn't help but smile with him, he was an infectious character to know and Molly could feel herself falling for him, wanting to know him better and she didn't mean just physically. She found herself hoping this would be more than just a one night stand.

His flat was messy, typical of a teenage guy living on his own. It was just a large room with a bedroom off it and probably another one off the corridor she could see. There was a small seating area plus a desk as well as a kitchen against one wall. As she walked in he hurriedly tidied up some papers laid out on the desk but not before she saw they were about some murder that had recently been reported in the papers.

He looked at her almost in embarrassment. 'Just a hobby of mine, I like trying to work out who did it.'

Then he picked up the clothes strewn on the settee and threw them in a heap on the floor at the side.

'Sorry, I wasn't expecting to bring anyone back. I'm still not sure why I did.'

When Molly looked hurt by his statement he stepped back towards her shaking his head. 'No, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I just…I've never been interested in sex before…not the reality of it.'

He brushed a strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear as his eyes seemed to search her face as though he were looking for answers there.

Molly felt shy and nervous, the alcohol starting to leave her bloodstream making her question her decisions but she didn't want to lose this chance. She wanted to experience this with him and so she pushed through her embarrassment and moved closer to him lifting her face closer to his and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down to her so she could kiss him again.

The kiss seemed to wash away her nerves and all that was left was the desire for him. As they kissed he removed his jacket from her shoulders and then broke off the kiss momentarily as he led her into his bedroom. As he resumed the kiss he moved her backwards until her legs hit the side of the bed; then he lowered her down partly laying his weight on her as they carried on kissing. One of his legs was between hers and the pressure of it pressing against her core had her moaning and rocking her hips up to meet it, intensify it. She was acting on pure instinct and guessed that he was too.

His hand had moved under her top now and his skin felt warm and rough against her own as he fumbled with her bra before pulling the material down so he could touch her breast. She found herself wanting more so she gently moved him away so she could sit up and pull the top off. His eyes immediately fell to her bra and she tried not to let him see how much her hands were shaking as she quickly removed it, knowing she might chicken out if she didn't move fast.

Within seconds she was on her back again and her hands were threaded through his curls as he immediately moved to kiss her breasts. She'd let previous boyfriends touch them before but this was the first time a guy had used his mouth on them and the sensation was so different.

He took his time kissing and sucking and lightly biting them almost as if he were testing her to see what she enjoyed and what elicited the most response from her. Then she felt his hand pushing her skirt up and moving between her legs and she could feel a strange pressure building up in her body. She needed him to touch her down there, she didn't know quite why or how but she needed it, in the same way that she needed to eat or breathe.

He pushed her knickers to one side and she could feel his fingers parting her before running up and down between her clit and her entrance and her moans just got louder. Her eyes were squeezed tight shut. Her whole concentration was on how he was making her feel as he bit lightly on her nipple and started to slowly push into her with his fingers. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She felt almost frightened by the way her body was reacting to him and to what he was doing.

His movements sped up a little and he added a second finger inside her and she could feel a strange sensation start to wash over her. She could hear herself starting to cry out and call his name but she couldn't stop herself. It was as though her body was taking over, her muscles started to spasm around his hand and it felt so amazing that all she could do was give into it, pushing herself against him and riding out the wave of pure pleasure that ran through her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they heating up enough for you? Or do you want more? Let me know and I'll be back at the weekend with an update xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that this isn't a long fic, only six chapters in total. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so far.
> 
> For those in the U.K. I hope you are enjoying the bank holiday weekend as much as I am...the weather here in the south is glorious and I'm having to stay in the shade so I don't burn. It means I can write in my summer house again which makes me very happy (and sounds a lot more grand than it really is).
> 
> Anyway, I'm sure our couple were about to do something...now what was it?

She started to relax as Sherlock removed his hand and she watched as he lifted his head from her breast and tentatively licked her juices from his fingers. She felt a twinge of concern that he'd hate how she tasted but then she saw his eyes close and a faint smile on his lips before her sucked both fingers clean. It made something deep inside her pulse again seeing him do that and she found herself wanting to feel what she'd just felt all over again. She knew exactly what had happened. She'd had her first orgasm. She'd read about it in girls magazines and medical books but she'd never had one before but she got what all the fuss was about. It had literally been mind-blowing.

When he moved up her to kiss her again he paused, looking down at her, that same soft smile playing on his lips. 'God Molly, you are amazing. I want to fuck you so much, are you still sure?'

She swallowed heavily but nodded her head. She had never wanted anything more in her life.

He bent his head to kiss her again and shifted his body slightly and she could feel him resting between her legs; she instinctively lifted her knees wanting to feel more. They were still both too clothed but she could feel how hard he was as he rocked his hips towards hers.

His tongue was in her mouth and she could taste herself on his lips, sweet and tangy.

The kiss seemed to last forever until they finally broke apart gasping for air, their mouths moving to find skin to kiss and suck and bite.

Her hands moved from his back to the fastenings of his jeans and she tried to undo the button and the zip wanted to reach in and feel his erection. She'd never seen one before and she was curious.

In the end he moved off her and stood pulling his t shirt off over his head and then kicking his trainers off so he could start on his trousers.

Molly removed her denim skirt and her knickers and then she sat in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, watching him. She wished she was brave enough to just lie down but she wasn't, she still worried that he wouldn't like what he saw. She knew her breasts were too small and she didn't like her legs.

When he pushed his trousers and shorts down she audibly gasped in shock as she saw his penis. It looked huge and for the first time she worried if it would even fit inside her. He glanced at her in confusion. 'What? What's wrong?'

He kicked the clothes off and stood back up, obviously not feeling any shame over his own body and he followed her gaze to where his erection was jutting out in front of him.

She had to swallow before she could speak and she waved her hand in the general vicinity of his groin. 'Sorry, I…I just haven't seen one before. I mean…not like that I haven't.'

For the first time he looked a bit worried and he glanced down again. 'Like what? What's wrong with it?'

'N…nothing, it's just...God, it's so big.'

At that he let out a loud laugh. 'Is that all? I thought for a minute that there was something wrong with me.'

She couldn't resist moving forwards and tentatively reaching her hand out, gently wrapping it around him. She felt him pulse and she quickly let go with a giggle of shock.

When she looked up at him he was smiling and watching her. 'It's OK…I mean, it was more than OK. Do it again, it felt good.'

So she did, she wrapped her hand around him, feeling the hard core encased in a silky layer of soft skin. She let her hand slide the skin up to the top of his penis before moving it back down and when she did he let out a groan which had her own body reacting to him, lust swirling low in her belly.

She was fascinated by him and by his cock; even thinking that word made her blush. She stroked him again and this time she saw a bead of liquid leak out and she didn't even think about what she was doing she just leant forward and licked it off. It was sharp and sour but it didn't stop her from letting her mouth move over the head of his cock feeling him pulsing and groaning again as she did.

He swore loudly and his hands tangled in her hair as she took him deeper into her mouth. It just felt so natural and good and it was turning her on as much as it seemed to be turning him on.

A few moments later though and he was pushing her away.

'God Molly you can't do that….fuck…' she looked up to see that he had his eyes shut and he was breathing unevenly in sharp gasps.

Finally he opened his eyes, pinning her with that intense gaze that he had, blue-green meeting her own brown eyes.

She was biting her lip nervously wondering if she had done something wrong but his lip quirked up into a grin. 'I don't wanna come in your mouth, not this time at least.'

That last comment had a warm glow spreading through her at the idea of them doing this again.

He frowned quickly and glanced around. 'Umm, I should have asked this earlier but do you have any condoms?'

She nodded and pointed to her bag and he passed it to her quickly watching as she dug around in one of the inside zip pockets before pulling a small box of three out. She handed it to him and then watched fascinated as he took one out, tore it open and then slowly pulled the thin rubber over the head of his erection and down until it covered the full length.

She lay back down on the bed and then moved herself back until she was lying fully on it and then he joined her, lying on top of her and pressing her into the mattress with his naked body. She could feel his cock between her legs and she opened herself to him until she could feel him nudging at her entrance. This was it, the moment of no return. If she did this she would be giving this boy, this stranger, her virginity and he would be giving his to her; their first time. But she had no regrets or concerns it just felt right.

He moved slightly to position himself better and then she could feel him slowly pressing into her and she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath waiting to see if it would hurt.

'Hey, look at me.'

She opened her eyes and looked up at him wondering if she was doing something wrong.

'Just relax, stop tensing up. I'll take it slow, I promise.' He bent his head and kissed her and she let herself get lost in the movement of his mouth against hers, her body relaxing under him as she let her hands explore his back and down over the curve of his backside. Bit by bit he pushed into her and the feeling was amazing, she had never felt so full.

He seemed to reach an impasse and he broke off from the kiss, breathing heavily once more. 'This might hurt a little, are you OK?'

She nodded her head and let her hands move up under his arms to grip his shoulder as he withdrew from her a little and then surged his hips forward and she cried out at the stinging sensation that it caused but then she felt his hips press against her own and she knew this was it, he was fully inside her.

They both took a moment to get used to the sensation of being joined so intimately with another human being but she could feel him twitching and pulsing inside her and it had her own body reacting and responding and she could feel that peculiar need building deep inside herself again.

He pressed a quick kiss against her lips and asked her if she was alright and when she nodded her head he started to move, sliding back out of her before pressing back in. Each time he did it it felt easier and more natural until she was encouraging him to move faster, to go deeper, her hands pulling on his skin urging him on as she lost herself in the ebb and flow of his movements feeling herself getting closer to that blissful feeling from before.

She knew he was close himself from the noises he made, every grunt and groan making her want him more. They were sliding against each other, pressing kisses onto skin every so often and then she felt it, that fluttering start as her orgasm washed over her again and this time she took him with her and she felt him slam into her and hold as he came, his cock pulsing deep inside her eking out her own pleasure as she felt his body and his muscles straining to hold himself as far into her as he could get.

Then he sagged against her, his weight leaning on her small frame but she didn't care she loved the feel of it and she kissed his shoulder as her hands trailed up and down his spine. She took a shuddering breath and he must have realised that he was crushing her because he rolled off her to one side and she felt the loss of him immediately.

She turned towards him and watched as he caught his breath, his chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale and then he sat up, sliding the condom off before knotting it and throwing it in a nearby bin.

He ran his hands through his hair ruffling it and then looked back at her, his eyes narrowing slightly almost as if he were wondering what to do with her. She felt a slightly hollow sensation opening up inside herself and she sat up already looking around for her discarded clothes.

He didn't say anything whilst she got dressed but he did pull his jeans on even if he did leave them undone, his thatch of dark pubic hair showing in the gap.

Molly had never been in this post-coitus situation and she had no idea how she should act or what she should say. She liked him…a lot, but he'd given her no promises. They weren't in a relationship, she didn't even know if he'd want to see her again.

As she picked up her bag and made her way to the door of his flat she knew she had to say something…anything.

'Umm, so that was fun.'

'I agree, it was, surprisingly so.'

'Do you…I mean would you l..like to get together again?'

He cocked his head to one side and pursed his lips and Molly rushed on feeling embarrassed.

'I mean, we don't have to, I j…just thought.'

He took her hand, his thumb rubbing the back of it. 'Listen, Molly, I would. I didn't think I'd want to but I would like to see you again…it's just…I'm not one of the good guys. I'm an addict, I'm sure you've heard, everyone knows. I'm already planning to go out and score after you leave. I also suspect that my brother will have me sent to rehab within the next 48 hours so I don't even know if we'll see each other again. If we do then let's take it from there and if we don't…' he moved closer and she could smell him, she could see the pores on his skin, his long eyelashes as he looked down at her with such sad eyes and she had to swallow down her emotions. 'If we don't…then thank you Molly Hooper. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful experience, it's not something I ever expected and I certainly didn't deserve it.' Then he kissed her once more and she clung to him not wanting to ever let him go.

Five minutes later and she was in a cab that he'd insisted on paying for wondering if she would ever see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing virgin sex always terrifies me, after all for me it was such a long, long time ago. So, please, let me know what you thought of it. Was it OK? Was it believable?
> 
> And as we know they will meet again but not for a long, long time. I'll be back soon with the next chapter bringing us more up to date. Until then, take care my lovelies xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, the sun might have stopped shining quite as brightly but I am still pretending that summer has arrived and I'll enjoy it as long as I can.
> 
> Thank you for all your reviews, I'm glad there are people out there enjoying it. As you may have gathered from the end of the previous chapter we're jumping forward a little bit. Enjoy!

He had been absolutely right about being taken away to go into rehab. She managed to find that out by asking a friend of the guy, Sebastian, who had spoken to Sherlock the night they'd been together. She had hoped for a while that he'd come back to Uni, maybe in a few weeks' time…but the weeks turned into months and he never reappeared.

She cherished the memory of their one night together and she often wondered what it had been about him that had made her act so uncharacteristically and why she had fallen for him so hard. And she had, she still thought of him every so often even ten years later so it was an utter shock when she was settling into her new job at St Barts in London to have him walk into her morgue accompanied by her boss Mike Stamford.

It was the first time she'd seen him since that night but she recognised him immediately. It seemed however, that that recognition was not reciprocated. He barely looked up from his phone whilst Mike introduced her and when he did look up it was only to ask her some questions about the autopsy she was just finishing up. It seemed he'd turned his hobby of crime deduction into a job and he'd even managed to link up with Scotland Yard on a few cases.

She was too in awe of him and too ashamed at not being recognised to ever mention their night together. Maybe the drugs had erased it, one of the forensic guys, Anderson, mentioned his drug habit to her when they were getting coffee one day so it seemed it had been an ongoing problem for him. She did try to rekindle things by asking him out for coffee but he shut her down so hard that she never tried again.

It was a shock therefore when he caught up with her one day in the canteen, asking about a couple of bodies that she'd already processed. He complimented her hair and she remembered feeling a flush of happiness at him finding her even vaguely attractive and then he'd sat with her, grumbling, as she ate her pasta dish. But that's when it happened… after she'd asked him why he wanted to see the bodies.

'Case. Funny really because I'm being paid by a client from Sands Sanderson bank, a guy I used to go to uni with….Sebastian. I expect you remember him.'

Molly found herself sitting stock still. Had he just referred to the guy who'd slagged him off that night all those years ago? She somehow managed to swallow her food and she looked up at him and he finally noticed her stunned expression.

He frowned. 'What? Don't tell me you don't remember him.'

'Are you…I mean, are you talking about the night we…' she trailed off not quite knowing how to word it. It seemed Sherlock had no such compunctions.

'Slept together? Yes, that night.'

'But you've NEVER mentioned it. I thought you'd forgotten it. You know, what with the drugs and everything.'

He scoffed. 'Don't be ridiculous Molly. Of course I remember how I lost my virginity. It's not the sort of thing a person forgets. Now are you finished because I really do need to see those bodies tonight.'

And that was it, night remembered and conversation closed. And yet she had so many things she wanted to ask him. Had he ever thought about her? Unlikely. Had he ever slept with anyone else? She had no idea on this one. Did he have any regrets? She really hoped not.

She was tempted to ask him so many times but it seemed obvious that even given their past he wasn't interested in her now in any way and so she kept her mouth shut. It didn't stop her feelings though; from the moment she had seen him in the morgue she had started to fall for him all over again and as the years went by it deepened into a love that she knew she would never shake off.

The one night that gave her hope however was the night he came to her asking her for her help with Moriarty. She still could barely believe that this evil psychopath that everyone was talking about was the same man who had dated her as "Jim from IT". Even having seen the photos and the trial and everything… but she knew one thing and that was that she believed in Sherlock, he wasn't a fake. She'd known him too long and too well to ever believe that. Whatever he needed she would give him.

It had been late when he'd come to the morgue, after ten at night, and the planning and sourcing of the right body had taken almost four hours. She was exhausted by the time they'd finished but there was no going anywhere. If Sherlock was spending the night in the lab then so was she.

He was sat on the floor playing with the little rubber ball that he was going to use under his arm to restrict his pulse…throwing it back and forth and she knew his mind was still racing with ideas and possibilities. She was terrified that the plan wouldn't work, that Sherlock would end up hurt or worse and she had to swallow down her fears. It wouldn't help him to have to deal with her getting emotional.

She sat down next to him and watched as the ball bounced back and forth…back and forth…until he finally caught it and held it up staring at it.

'Do you ever have regrets Molly?'

She shrugged. 'Don't we all at times? I regret getting too drunk every time I wake up with a hang over, I regret arguing with my friend Meena recently about a stupid TV show. As for big things…I wish I'd told my dad that I loved and appreciated him more often than I did before he died. Why, what do you regret?'

He was silent for so long that she wasn't sure he was going to answer.

'I…I regret not coming back to you.'

Molly felt as though all the air had left the room. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had long since given up hope and so she didn't quite know what to make of this.

He turned to face her and she nervously looked up at him.

'Listen Molly, maybe it's this night and everything that's happened. I have never sought or needed sentiment in my life but you've been there anyway. Maybe it's the fear of death, the fear of never being me again but…'

He broke off and averted his gaze and it forced Molly to lean forward and take his hand in hers. She could feel the slightly rougher skin against her own, the warmth of him.

'But what Sherlock? What do you need?'

He turned back to her and one word changed everything. 'You.'

He leant in and pressed his lips against her own and the memories of that night hit her all over again. He was seared into her soul and she remembered just how he had tasted, how he had moved within her and without even knowing how she was on his lap kissing him as though her life depended on it and her hands were in his hair pulling him closer.

When her mouth moved to his neck she could hear him whispering to her. 'If I never see you again Molly, I want one night…just one that I can take with me.'

She couldn't speak. She knew if she tried to that she would end up in tears and she didn't want that. She didn't want him to remember her crying over him. So instead she concentrated all her fears and emotions and energy into kissing him.

They both seemed to sense the urgency and need and they pulled and dragged at each other's clothing until Molly found herself lying back on a pile of their clothes with a shirtless Sherlock lying over her with his mouth closed around her right nipple.

She looked up at the bright, fluorescent lights of the lab and she took a juddering breath as she felt his hand pushing her pants out of the way so he could slide his fingers inside her. Her memories of that night with that young, teenage boy and this night with him all grown up seemed to merge in her head.

He had definitely gotten better with age. Her question as to whether he'd carried on having sex seemed to be answered as he brought her to the edge of her orgasm with an experienced hand. He didn't let her climax though; instead he sat up and pulled her trousers and pants down her legs leaving her naked and vulnerable.

He looked down at her and let his tongue slowly lick over his perfect lips as he let one finger trail through the trimmed hairs between her legs. Then he brought his finger up to his lips and sucked it clean before catching her watching him. She knew her eyes were wide at the sight, she wasn't sure she'd ever seen anything more erotic.

'For the first time ever Molly I wish we had more time.'

Then he moved back over her and asked her if she was sure before he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her. The groan he let out as he did had her muscles clenching around him, her hands pushing his trousers down a bit more so she could press on his backside, her nails digging into his skin.

'God you feel so good.' His face was in the crook of her neck and she kissed his shoulder relishing the feel of him deep inside her once more. It just felt so right, so perfect and she never wanted it to end.

It seemed that Sherlock felt the same and he set a slow, languid pace but that it no way slowed down her orgasm, instead it seemed to intensify it so when she came she came for far longer than she normally did.

Her cries finally forced him to thrust more forcefully inside her as he started to chase his own release and her first orgasm just seemed to morph into the build up towards a second.

She had no concept of where they were or if they could be heard. None of it mattered, nothing except her and Sherlock and their need for each other.

His skin felt slippy with sweat as he lifted her legs higher, his cock repeatedly hitting that spot inside her that made her toes curl and her body arch and then she came again calling out his name and feeling him releasing himself into her as his own orgasm rushed through him.

As they both recovered she held onto him, feeling him taking deep, shuddering breaths and wishing that she never had to let him go. Her only regret now was that she was on the pill and that there was no chance of her getting pregnant because at this exact moment she wished more than anything that she could keep some small part of him for herself.

Finally he pushed away from her and stood, passing her some tissues and then turning away as he started to redress himself.

She could hear noises now, the sounds of the hospital waking up; the new day beginning and she remembered all over again that this might be the last time she got to spend with Sherlock. Even if he survived the day she knew he had to go undercover, to try to clear up Moriarty's lies. There were no guarantees they'd ever see each other again.

He seemed to be thinking of this too because he turned back to her as she put her lab coat back on and he took her hand.

'Promise me one thing Molly. Don't wait for me; don't spend your life thinking we have a chance. I need….I want you to move on, find someone else. You deserve love and a life and I can't give it to you. Please, promise me.'

It was with a heart that she felt was being ripped into shreds that she nodded her head and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you have agreed? Not sure I would have. I hope you liked this scenario…it could have happened, right? And I couldn't resist making reference to Sebastian in The Blind Banker…after all Molly did get food and Sherlock must have had to wait whilst she ate it.
> 
> I'll be back at the weekend with an update but in the meantime I love hearing what you guys think so feed my muse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to break so many hearts last time but I'm staying within canon as much as possible so no promises and no pregnancy. If he'd asked her to wait she would never have got with Tom now would she. I'm glad you all liked it though and it seemed believable.

Two years…he was gone for two long years and the only consolation that Molly had in all that time was not hearing from Mycroft. If she had heard from him it would have been because Sherlock was dead.

She did as he had made her promise and she moved on with her life, though it took her well over a year and even then there was always that small empty hole in her heart where he should have been. When he finally did come back to them he never made any move to try to break her and Tom up, never gave her any indication beyond a kiss on the cheek and a few nice words of what had happened between them. But she couldn't settle, she couldn't marry Tom; not with Sherlock back and all those feelings back in the forefront of her life.

They traversed through what was to become one of the worst years of all their lives as friends, good friends….even when Molly found out about his relapse back into drugs. The first time she was angry at the risk and the waste and the second time she was just sad. Sad that they had lost Mary, sad that John and Sherlock were estranged from each other and sad that Sherlock hadn't reached out to her but had instead stuck that needle back in his arm to try to take away the pain.

She'd thought they had gone through the worst that they could manage but then had come that call and she had felt as though he was making fun of her and her feelings for him, and of everything that they had gone through. She had never pushed him to be with her and she had never made him feel guilty for sleeping with her before he left. She had done it all willingly but this, this felt as though it was too much, too painful and for him to just hang up in that way after she said those words to him….

She had sat down on the settee with her cup of lemon tea and she had cried and sworn and promised herself she would never see him ever again and then she had started to calm herself…she drank her drink and she thought back over what he had said and how he had said it and a hollow scared feeling started to open up inside her. Something was wrong, something had been very wrong.

She tried texting John, just casually, asking what he was up to and if he needed any help with Rosie…no answer. So she tried texting Sherlock. She kept it vague didn't mention the phone call as such but just asked if he was on a case….no answer.

She waited...one hour…two…thinking that maybe they were both busy but there was nothing from either of them. Her next port of call had been Greg and he had just made her even more terrified when he explained that there had been an explosion at Baker St, that Mrs Hudson was shaken but unhurt and that he hadn't heard from John, Sherlock or Mycroft in over twelve hours.

She asked him to let her know if he heard anything and then she texted Sherlock again, still keeping her wording casual for any other reader but he would know to contact her, to put her mind at rest…but there was nothing.

Finally she changed for bed but she couldn't even contemplate sleeping, not when she didn't know what was happening or whether Sherlock and John were safe. She wrapped up on the sofa, her phone at the side of her constantly being checked even though it would buzz to alert her if anything came in…which it didn't.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she was being woken by a hammering on her door. Blearily she got up, checking the time as she almost staggered to the door. It was just after 4am and her stomach plunged. Nothing good ever came from a four in the morning call or visitor. Was this the police or Greg come to tell her Sherlock was dead? Her legs felt wobbly and she wondered if she might be sick, even though she hadn't eaten anything in hours.

She almost didn't want to answer the door but whoever it was knocked again and this time called out her name and she felt relief wash over her at the sound of Sherlock's voice.

Her hands were shaking as she tried to unlock the door but eventually she managed it and she pulled it open, completely unprepared for the sight of seeing him, but see him she did.

He looked exhausted, dark rings under his eyes, still thin from his foray into drugs. His hair was dishevelled and his coat and suit covered in mud but he was alive and seeing him after such fear took her breath away.

Without either of them speaking they just embraced, holding onto each other in a way they hadn't before, just revelling in being together, in being safe but then he pushed her away gently and told her to wait there. Then he moved past her into her flat.

She completely ignored his command but instead followed him through to her open plan kitchen and front room, gasping in shock as he athletically jumped up onto the kitchen counter his eyes and hands scouring the ceiling. Her shock grew even greater when he found what he was looking for and he pulled out what looked like a small round black ball.

He held it out to her. 'Camera!' Was all he said before he crushed it under his shoe. He carried on looking and didn't stop until he'd located and destroyed three of them.

As he jumped down she walked over and in a daze she pushed the remains of the cameras with her index finger. Slowly she looked up at Sherlock. 'What the hell is going on Sherlock? Why are there cameras in here? How long have they been here? Why…'

He closed his eyes and shrugged. 'I don't have all the answers for you Molly. I wish I did, I will soon, I promise.'

He looked so tired that she found herself leading him over to her settee. 'Sit down, before you fall down. I'll make you some cocoa.'

He made to protest, asking for coffee but she shook her head. 'Uh uh you can't keep going. You need to sleep. What happened Sherlock? I take it this is all connected to that call earlier.'

She made her way back over with a cuppa for the both and put them down on the little coffee table in front of them. Sherlock had shucked off his coat and was sat hunched over with his head in his hands. He looked at her and just nodded his head in response.

'Would you believe me if I tell you I have a sister Molly? A psychopathic sister that my family kept hidden from me for thirty years.'

Molly listened in growing horror as Sherlock told her everything; how he'd uncovered the truth, why Baker St had been blown up, the challenges at the island and finally uncovering the truth of his childhood at Musgrave Hall.'

Molly shook her head not knowing where to start or how to help him.

'Where's John? How is he?'

Sherlock let out a pained laugh. 'Not great, as you can imagine. I don't think many people would enjoy being trapped in a well. It took them a while to get him out and by the time they did he was almost suffering from hyperthermia. They wanted to take him to hospital but he refused, insisted on going back to be with Rosie. I think he just needed to see her.'

He paused and his glance nervously flicked to Molly and away again. 'I know how he felt.'

There was a loaded silence in the room whilst Molly processed what he had just said and the possible implications of it but it was still Sherlock who spoke next, still looking anywhere but at her.

'I meant it you know…what I said.'

Molly felt as though the air had been sucked from the room; she could hardly breath. She knew what she wanted him to be referring to but her head was telling her that it couldn't possibly be that, or if it was he'd have meant it platonically.

'Wha…what part of what you said do you mean?'

He finally looked at her, his hands locked together in front of him. 'When I said I loved you. I suddenly realised that I meant it.'

'As a friend you mean…' her voice was a mere whisper.

He shook his head, his eyes still boring into her soul. 'No, not as a friend; as more than a friend. I love you Molly Hooper and I can't believe that I hadn't realised it sooner. My sister had obviously seen it straight away…but I've been repressing it for years…what else am I repressing.'

He closed his eyes and shuddered and Molly couldn't help but reach for him, wanting to give him some level of comfort. What he'd been through over the last few hours sounded horrific and it was no wonder that he was confused.

'Sherlock, maybe you need to sleep. You need to get some rest and let your mind process what has just happened and what you've been through. You…you can stay here if you want. You can use the bed and I'll sleep out here on the settee.'

He took her hands, twisting his fingers between hers and she felt her heart beating harder as she looked at the connection.

'Come with me, share my bed…I need you close by.'

'I….i…'

'Please Molly; I'll be on my best behaviour I promise. It's not as though I have energy for anything else.'

He gave her a slow but sexy smile and her confusion just grew. He was acting very unlike himself. She almost wondered if he was back on drugs. This version of him was similar to when he had been high, flirting and asking her to tell him when to cough. But in the end he looked so desperately in need of sleep that she just nodded her head, feeling the tiredness herself and knowing they both needed rest before they had anymore conversation.

She set about finding his old pyjamas, the ones that he had left there when he had used her place as a bolt hole, whilst he used the bathroom and as she sat in the bed and waited for him she tried to make sense of what had happened. She seemed to have gone through so many emotions in the last few hours; stress from a difficult day at work, sadness at how she had felt during and after that phone call then fear and dread as she had tried to find out what was happening to Sherlock.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, he was safe; they were both safe. Tomorrow was a new day and Sherlock would realise that what he'd been saying was just a moment of madness, fuelled by his exhaustion and being overwhelmed with everything that had happened to him.

The bathroom door opened and she heard the light click off and she moved down and over in the bed to make room for him. It felt a little awkward thinking of him sleeping next to her and she couldn't help the shiver of nervous attraction that seemed to wash over her as he opened the door and stepped in wearing nothing but a t shirt and pyjama bottoms. He looked just as gorgeous as if he were in one of his Saville row suits.

It hit her as he climbed under the covers that although they'd had sex in the past this was the first time that they had ever slept together, in the same bed. Somehow it felt more intimate. She turned the light out and wondered how she would ever get to sleep with him lying just a few inches away but then he did something which surprised her even more. He rolled over and put his head on her chest, hugging the rest of her body to him, his legs tangling with hers.

Slowly she put her arms around him with one hand in his hair and as she did he let out a shuddering sob and she felt him squeeze her even tighter as though he was afraid that she would disappear on him.

'Shh, it's OK. You're safe now.' She whispered this over and over as he carried on sobbing holding him tighter to let him know he wasn't alone. She was so far out of her depth with his actions but she wanted to be there for him, needed him to be OK. She could feel his tears soaking through her thin top and her heart broke for him and what he'd been through. Her own emotions forgotten for the moment in her need to comfort him.

Finally she felt him calm down and start to relax and eventually she knew he was asleep but still she stroked his hair and held him close. Whatever the morning would bring she knew that their relationship would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have to go through the pain to get to the pleasure. Let me know if you liked it xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how many of you tuned in and watched the Royal Wedding yesterday? I must admit I do enjoy watching a good Royal wedding and seeing the dress and the carriages etc. Harry is one of my favourite royals as he's a ginger just like my two sons...and my husband when he used to have hair :). As for Meghan I thought she looked stunning, so pretty.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that...here's the final instalment of my fic. As always with my stories we're ending on a loving and smutty high.

It was late morning before Molly woke up and Sherlock was still sleeping. They seemed to have swapped positions in the night and as she came too she realised that she was now sleeping with her head on his shoulder and that his arm was slung around her upper body holding her close.

She closed her eyes and just savoured the moment, wondering if it would ever happen again. It felt so right but also so very different. They were friends, they worked well together but outside of those two occasions when they'd had sex they weren't overly tactile with each other. Molly would have been of course but she knew that it would make Sherlock just feel uncomfortable and so she had refrained.

Her hand was resting lightly on his chest over his t shirt but she was so tempted to let it explore his body. Even as she thought it she could feel arousal flooding through her. She always, always wanted him and waking up next to him just exacerbated it.

She took a deep breath. She needed to get up and put a bit of distance between them before she did something stupid. He needed a shower and some food and they both needed to talk through the events of the previous day. Molly wished more than anything that he still felt the same way as he had the night before but the practical part of her knew that he had been in shock, overly emotional and the cold light of day would probably put a different cast on his feelings.

As she made to try to slide out of the bed his arm tightened around her and he let out a satisfied sigh as he started to awaken.

Molly winced at being caught embracing him like this even as her head told her it was no worse than how they'd fallen asleep but she just wasn't used to this yet.

Rather than letting her go though he pulled her closer so she was half lying on him and his lips sought out hers in the dusky, half light of the bedroom. Molly knew that she should pull back, that she should wake him properly but her body seemed to rebel against her mind and instead she gave in to the kiss feeling it increase her need for him even as his hands pushed up the back of her night dress so that they lay on her heated, naked flesh.

As her leg moved up to start to straddle him she felt his erection against her thigh and she groaned as a spike of lust went straight to her core. It echoed through her body and the kiss just became more passionate as his hands gripped her harder pulling her over him until she could feel his hard length pressing against her, stimulating her in the most delicious way.

Without words even being spoken they seemed to think with one mind and they broke off from kissing just long enough for Sherlock to pull her nightdress off over her head, casting it onto the floor somewhere, then his mouth and hands were on her breasts and Molly knew that she had gone past the point of no return. Whatever was happening between them they were having sex this morning and she didn't care about the consequences, she needed him, just as she needed air to breath.

She was rocking against him feeling her climax starting to build even though they were still separated by his clothing but after a few moments she couldn't wait any longer. She lifted herself on her knees and he helped as she pushed his pyjamas down just enough that she could grasp his cock and position him at her entrance. Slowly she sank down onto him and they both seemed to let out a breath at the same time as they found themselves joined once more. To Molly it just felt so right…he felt so right. She had had sex many times before with other men but it never felt as good as when it was Sherlock. From that first time to this one his body just felt as though it was made for her pleasure.

She started to move as they kissed once more, his hands back on her breasts, covering them and touching them in a way that just increased the sensations rushing through her body. Neither of them was in the mood to wait or delay their satisfaction; instead they moved harder and faster, their kisses growing more desperate as they chased their completions and when she came, calling out his name, he followed her and thrust into her so hard her knees left the bed as he lifted her.

As they lay there afterwards catching their breath Molly wished that they could stay like this forever and that just for once her wish would come true.

She could feel his lips against her neck, his hot breath washing over her skin and just as she was about to sit up and move off him it happened.

His embrace grew tighter for a few seconds and she heard him whisper. 'I love you Molly Hooper.'

Shock rippled through her and she sat up looking down on him. 'What?'

The room was light enough for her to see his expression and he gave her a sort of embarrassed half smile.

'I said I love you. I meant what I said yesterday and in that phone call. Did you not believe me?'

'I…I thought that maybe you were confused, that you were upset or in shock or something.'

His hand came up to caress her face and Molly suddenly became aware that they were still intimately connected. He had softened but not completely left her yet.

'Yes I was upset and yes I was probably in shock by the time I got here but I know my own mind. I know how I felt when I left you the first time, when I came back from the dead and found you engaged and how I've been feeling the last few months. I don't want to fight it anymore, I don't want to be without you…so yes, I know how I feel and I love you.'

She bent to kiss him again and her voice had an almost wondering tone as she said those words back to him. It still felt like a dream.

When they finally got up Sherlock insisted that she join him in the shower. Standing under the hot stream of water she washed him, making him bend his head so she could shampoo his hair. They laughed together, they kissed and it just felt perfect. By the time they left they were both aroused again and they fell onto her bed kissing and touching, ignoring the water dripping onto her sheets or their hair leaving damp stains on the pillows. Molly came again as Sherlock thrust into her, their hands linked together as his body moved against her own and even when he had finished she knew that she wanted him again and soon, it was as though a dam had broken and neither of them could get enough of the other.

Wrapped up in a dressing gown…her, and a sheet…him, they were drinking some coffee and eating whatever food they could find that didn't need much cooking when the doorbell rang.

Molly glanced at the clock as she made her way to the door noticing with embarrassment that it was after two and she still wasn't dressed. She opened it to find a worried looking John outside carrying Rosie on his hip, the nappy bag slung over his shoulder.

'Hey Molly, sorry to bother you.' He cast a quick glance over her and frowned, derailed momentarily. 'Are you not feeling well?'

She pulled her dressing gown closed a bit more at the top and knew she was blushing. 'Umm, no. Just a bit late up.'

'I don't suppose you've heard from Sherlock have you? I've been to Baker St and tried his phone but I can't seem to get hold of him. He had a bad day yesterday and his brother and I are worried about him.'

'I'm in here John and I'm fine.'

They both looked towards the front room as Sherlock spoke and John's face brightened and then looked a little confused. Molly smiled nervously as she let him walk past her wondering just what he would think of her not even being dressed, hoping that Sherlock had put some clothes on at least…but no, he hadn't.

She followed John into her front room and could almost have laughed as she saw his expression. His glance flitting between her in her dressing gown and Sherlock in a sheet. She knew that with anyone else he would have worked out the situation in an instant but because it was Sherlock he was doubting it.

'Come in John, Molly can get you a coffee if you want one.'

He nodded and she excused herself as she made her way to the kitchen but she could still hear John's half whispered questioning of Sherlock.

'What the hell is going on Sherlock? What are you doing here? I was worried about you.'

Sherlock didn't bother to mute his voice instead he just seemed to relax more into the settee that he was sat on, almost enjoying John's discomfort.

'No need to be worried John. I won't say I'm not still…processing everything that happened yesterday but I'm OK. As for why I'm here I would have thought that would be obvious.'

John glanced back at Molly to see if she was listening so she made sure she was looking busy with the drinks.

'Well it's not obvious to me. Don't you think you've done enough to hurt Molly without imposing yourself on her like this.'

Molly glanced up and Sherlock caught her eye…an understanding passing between them.

'John, I am in fact grateful for your concern over my girlfriend but I think you'll find that I'm not imposing at all.'

Molly carried the cups back into the front room and tried not to let the grin at Sherlock calling her his girlfriend hurt her face. John meanwhile looked as though he was close to an aneurysm.

'Your….your…Jesus Sherlock when you told Molly you loved her I thought that it was platonic and just for the case…to stop her being killed.'

'Nope…it was true. I may not have fully realised it before but I do now and I intend for Molly and I to be in a relationship.'

John looked back and forth between them as Molly took a seat next to Sherlock and his eyes narrowed as he looked at them. Molly reached out and he passed Rosie to her before sitting down heavily in the chair.

'Sorry Molly, I hope you don't mind me having this chat with Sherlock but I'm not sure he's thought things through.'

She jigged Rosie up and down putting her hair back behind her ear as the small girl reached to grab it. She knew from past experience just how hard she could grip and pull if she got her little hands on it. 'That's OK John. I have a few reservations myself.'

Sherlock frowned and looked at her. 'You do?'

She smiled and patted his arm. 'It's OK, we can discuss them later.'

He turned back to John who was looking a little embarrassed. 'Listen Sherlock have you considered all the aspects of a relationship. It's not just you getting more access to body parts in the morgue.' He had to stop momentarily when Sherlock snorted with laughter and gave Molly what she could only describe as a lewd look.

'Molly is going to expect you to be physical. Aren't you Molly? Eventually even sex. Have you even had sex?'

Sherlock turned back to John and just rolled his eyes. 'Oh for God's sake John, of course I've had sex. I lost my virginity to Molly when I was 18, we slept together the night I faked my death and we've had sex twice this morning. Any other concerns?'

You could have heard a pin drop in that room and Molly almost felt sorry for John. Of all the answers he had expected Sherlock to give him that had not even figured.

He had more than a few questions for both of them before he and Rosie left but by the time he did he was satisfied and after a not so subtle hint from Sherlock he picked up his daughter and left.

Molly closed the door behind her and jumped when she turned around to find that Sherlock was right behind her backing her up against the wood.

'So, Miss Hooper what reservations do you have?'

She placed her hands on his naked chest and then slowly ran them up to his hair burying them in his now dry curls.

'Not as many as I had before listening to you talking to John. I'll admit that initially I thought this was just a reaction to everything that you went through yesterday and that you'd have changed your mind this morning. I think that I'm still worried that you'll feel differently in a few days.'

He bent his head and kissed her, a short but sweet kiss. 'Not in a few days.' He gave her another kiss. 'Or a few months.' This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. 'Or even a few years.' As they kissed for a fourth time he undid her dressing gown, pushing it from her shoulders. 'The only way I can prove this to you…' he picked her up, her back resting against the front door. '…is by living my life with you…' his mouth was against her neck now, his hands gripping her backside firmly and she could feel him hard, between her thighs. '…and showing you every day…' she felt the sheet drop away and him starting to nudge at her entrance and she almost couldn't concentrate on his words anymore. '…how much I love you.'

He let out a half groan half cry as he entered her and she knew just how he felt. They'd had sex twice already but she still wanted him. She felt as though they could hole up here in her flat for the next month and she would still not have had enough of him.

She'd always found sex standing up difficult but he held her against the door as if she weighed nothing at all and her legs hooked easily over his hips as he thrust against her. She could feel his muscles in his arms as they kissed as well as his cock hitting all the right spots inside her, making her toes curl as she cried out for more. If this was how he was going to show her his love for her she had no problem with him showing her daily.

She could hear the door shaking in its frame and she just hoped that none of her neighbours noticed it but she just couldn't bring herself to care as her orgasm washed over her and she cried out with the ecstasy of it. She felt Sherlock starting to falter as he came himself, his lips on her neck and her hands still buried in his hair, holding him close.

Finally he took them both down to the floor before kissing her again. 'God Molly how did I ever live without you, without this?'

She smirked at his statement but just kissed him again, she couldn't get enough of it.

'I love you Sherlock Holmes. I'm glad you were my first and I intend very much for you to be my last.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it...I hope it was equal parts romantic and smutty enough for you. I couldn't resist adding in a dollop of befuddled John...I love him being totally sideswiped by them being together.
> 
> I should be back in a week or so with a new fic, until then give me some love for this one xx

**Author's Note:**

> I like a strong Molly going after what she wants. After all she took the initiative to ask Sherlock out in the first episode so she isn't too shy and retiring.
> 
> I'll be back in a couple of days with chapter two but until then be kind and send me some love.


End file.
